Schneefest
by Indy Holmes
Summary: Galinda lädt Elphaba zum Schneefest ein, doch diese lehnt urplötzlich ab, als auch noch Schenschen und Fanny dazu kommen. Außerdem soll es ein Fest für Paare sein und Galinda wollte eigentlich mit Fiyero hin...


**Schneefest**

_Für Ayu_

**Disclaimer:** Wicked gehört sowas von NICHT mir, das es schon fast wehtut. Ich kann zwar alle Texte auswendig und liebe das Buch, aber... was soll man machen? War halt nicht meine Idee.

„Oh, ich freu mich schon so, Elphie", quiekte Galinda, die schon die ganze Woche nicht mehr zu bremsen war. „Bald fällt wieder Schnee!"

Elphaba verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, das sagst du ungefähr jede Minute – und das seit 8 Tagen."

„Freust du dich denn kein bisschen?", maulte Galinda sofort, ließ demonstrativ die Schultern hängen und äffte ihre Zimmergenossin nach, wie sie über ihr Buch gebeugt auf dem Bett saß. „Du bist immer so ein Spaßverderber."

„Könnte daran liegen, dass ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, wie man sich über kristallisiertes Wasser, das vom Himmel fällt, freuen kann", gab Elphaba ungerührt und monoton zurück, während sie nicht einmal von ihrer Lektüre aufsah und gemächlich eine Seite umblätterte.

„Uuuu~h-uhuhuhuhuhuhuh!!!!" Galinda vollführte einen grotesken Tanz, sprang in ihren hohen Schuhen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ging in die Knie und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor sie theatralisch die Arme gen Himmel ausbreitete und mit so tiefer Stimme, wie ihre sonstigen Quietschtöne hergab, zu sprechen begann: „Elphaba Thropp kennt das Schneefest niiiii~cht."

Die Grüne schnaufte um Beherrschung bemüht. „Galinda, ich möchte lesen, okay? Das ist sehr schwer, wenn dir ständig jemand dazwischen kreischt."

„Das Schneeeeeefäääääst, Elphie."

„..."

„Gut, du gehst mit mir hin", beschloss die Blonde plötzlich, schnappte sich Elphaba am Arm und zerrte sie ohne Vorwarnung vom Bett. Das Buch fiel zu Boden – Elphaba konnte sich gerade noch so vor dem gleichen Schicksal retten, indem sie Galinda umarmte und SIE statt sich zu Boden riss.

„Autsch."

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Elphaba leicht von Panik erfasst. Die Angesprochene rappelte sich mühsam auf, sprang auf einem Fuß umher und klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem weißen Winterkleid, das jedoch auch nicht viel länger war, als ihre normalen Kleider.

„Zum Schneefest!"

„Jetzt?!", entfuhr es Elphaba entsetzt. Zu ihrem Erstaunen trat auf diese Frage Stille ein. Das erlebte man bei diesem fleischgewordenen, blonden Wirbelwind nicht oft.

„Oh, stimmt", sagte Galinda schließlich leise und ließ Elphaba los. „Es schneit ja gar nicht..."

„Jetzt erklär mir doch einfach mal, was es genau mit alldem auf sich hat", seufzte Elphaba schließlich, hob ihr Buch vom Boden auf und klappte es zusammen. Wenn man Galinda nämlich einmal reden ließ, dann durfte man sich für die nächste Zeit nichts mehr vornehmen.

„Kaum zu fassen, dass du das nicht weißt... Aber du hast ja so lange in Quadlingen gewohnt, da wundert mich gar nichts mehr", quiekte Galinda, war mit einem Satz hinter ihrer Freunden, packte sie bei den Schultern und brachte ihr Gesicht neben Elphabas, bevor sie mit einer Hand wieder losließ, um eine weit ausschweifende Bewegung vor Elphies Augen zu machen. „Das Schneefest ist der romantischste Tag im Jahr", begann Galinda endlich. „Sobald der erste Schnee fällt laufen alle mit dem Menschen, der ihnen am liebsten ist, auf die Straße und versuchen, Schneeflocken zu fangen."

„Aha", machte Elphaba trocken. Galinda schwang sich wieder über das Bett, sprang vor ihre Freundin und sah sie mit leuchtenden Augen an, als wolle sie hören, was Elphaba davon hielt. „Und da willst du mit mir hingehen?", fragte sie jedoch nur etwas zweifelnd.

„Klar!", quietschte Galinda froh und nickte heftig.

„Hast du dich mit Fiyero gestritten?" Jetzt war Elphaba doch ein bisschen besorgt. Galinda hatte gar nichts erzählt und dabei war sie doch so begeistert von ihrer Beziehung.

„Ach, der kann nicht", winkte die Blonde nur ab. Elphaba verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog vorwurfsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch. Daher wehte also der Wind. Galinda suchte nur eine Begleitung, um nicht mit Boq oder so hingehen zu müssen. Oder... wollte Galinda vielleicht wirklich mit ihr hin? Immerhin könnte sie sonst auch mit Schenschen oder Fanny hingehen.

„Na gut, ich gehe mit dir hin", gab Elphaba sich endlich geschlagen und war ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht so unglücklich darüber.

Auch die nächsten Tage verhielt Galinda sich nicht großartig anders, als zuvor: Sie war hibbelig, hing ständig vor dem Fenster und schaute hinaus und träumte sogar im Unterricht – was ja eigentlich nichts neues war.

Und eines Nachmittags wurde Elphaba, die sich wie immer in ein paar Biologiebüchern vergraben hatte, von einem hysterischen Schrei aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Was – was?" Sie legte das Buch weg und setzte sich kerzengerade aufs Bett.

„Schnee!", rief Galinda begeistert, stieß sich mit beiden Händen von dem Fenster ab, dass sie damals improvisatorisch geflickt hatte, und drehte Pirouetten durchs Zimmer.

Elphaba warf einen Blick nach draußen. Tatsächlich; es war zwar schon dunkel, aber man konnte eindeutig etwas weißes vom Himmel rieseln sehen. Dabei war es eigentlich noch viel zu warm für Schnee.

Jetzt erst traf Elphaba fast der Schlag!

Sie KONNTE nicht mit Galinda zum Schneefest gehen und Schneeflocken fangen! Sie durfte nicht nass werden.... Kein Wasser, kein Regen. Und kein Schnee. So waren die Regeln. Dabei hatte Galindas Vorfreude sie mittlerweile angesteckt.

Ärgerlich und enttäuscht suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten, um Galinda nicht auch noch den ganzen Tag zu verderben – wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Galinda, hör mal zu."

Doch Galinda dachte ja gar nicht daran! Sie packte Elphaba überschwänglich am Arm und zog sie Richtung Garderobe, wo ihre Mäntel hingen.

„Galinda!" Elphaba machte sich los und versuchte, Galinda ins Gesicht zu sehen – was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn die andere so herumhibbelte. „Ich komme nicht mit."

„Was?" Das Mädchen, das die ganze Zeit auf der Stelle gesprungen war, hielt auf der Stelle still.

„Ich kann nicht mitkommen, es tut mir Leid....", sagte Elphaba deutlich, damit ihre Freundin es auch ja nicht falsch verstehen konnte.

„Aber..." Oh weh! Galindas Stimme überschlug sich. „Aber du hast es mir versprochen!"

„Das habe ich nicht", antwortete Elphaba bestimmt, aber sanft. „Und der Schnee bekommt mir nicht gut; ich.... ich mag kein Wasser auf der Haut."

„Oh, du bist wie eine böse, alte Hexe", rief Galinda wütend darüber, dass ihre Verabredung sie versetzt hatte. Das geschah sicher nicht oft...

„Wie bitte?" Das ging jetzt aber wirklich zu weit! „Galinda, ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, dass du mit mir und nicht mit deinen dämlichen Freundinnen da-"

Noch bevor Elphaba ausreden konnte, platzten plötzlich durch die Tür, neben der sie standen, Fanny und Schenschen herein. „Damsell Galinda, sehen Sie, es schneit!", rief Schenschen begeistert und führte sich dabei fast genauso albern auf, wie Galinda. „Wir wollten doch zusammen auf das Schneefest gehen."

Elphaba glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „WIE BITTE?"

Galinda klappte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch diesmal war es an Elphaba, der Zimmergenossin ins Wort zu fallen. „Weißt du was? Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mit dir da hin gehen muss, du verlogene Schlange!" Fanny und Schenschen wichen erschrocken zurück. Zumindest die beiden trauten sich nicht, etwas zu der Sache zu sagen, aber sie hatten ja von jeher einen gewissen, verqueren Respekt vor den grünen Mädchen.

„Froh?", keifte Galinda zurück und baute sich trotz ihrer winzigen Körpergröße vor Elphaba auf, wie ein Streithahn – und warf sich auch genauso in die Brust. „Weißt du was? ICH bin froh, dass du nicht die einzige warst, die ich gefragt habe, ob sie mit mir kommen will!"

„Schön!", schrie Elphaba sie an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Schön!!", brüllte Galinda zurück und tat es ihr gleich. Ein paar Sekunden danach hatte Galinda auch schon ihre beiden 'Damsell'n und sich selbst hinausbugsiert und die Tür hinter sich knallen lassen.

Wütend auf Galinda und auf sich selbst, dass sie Galinda begleiten wollte, setzte sich Elphaba vor das kleine Fenster ihres Zimmers, stützte die Ellbogen auf und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände, während sie missmutig auf die kleinen, weißen Flocken zählte, die friedlich an ihr vorbei gen Erde fielen.

Galinda konnte so eine blöde, kleine Göre sein!

Sie hatte sie doch nur gebeten, mit zum Schneefest zu kommen, um sich mal wieder mit Fanny und Schenschen über sie lustig machen zu können. Und sowas hatte Elphaba für ein ernstes Angebot gehalten!

Sollte Galinda sich doch auf ihr Schneeflocken-fangen freuen! Aber sie machte da nicht mit. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie anfangs darauf hereingefallen war.

Ein lautstarkes Rumpeln an der Tür ließ Elphaba herumfahren.

„Galinda?", entfuhr es ihr überrascht.

Die kleine Blondine schüttelte den Kopf, um die Schneeflocken abzuschütteln, die sich auf ihre Haare gesetzt hatten, als wäre sie eine Eisprinzessin. Reflexartig drückte sich Elphaba gegen die Wand, um dem unwillkommenen Nass zu entkommen.

„So, und jetzt erklär mir bitte deine Grünheit!"

„Häh?", machte Elphaba und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na, warum du kein Wasser abkriegen willst."

Wenn das ein Wortwitz sein sollte, hatte er nicht funktioniert... Aber bei Galinda sollte man vielleicht nicht all zu intelligente Witze erwarten. Naja, zumindest Sinn hätte er machen können, aber vielleicht klappte es ja beim nächsten mal.

„Ich... mag es einfach nicht. Ich hasse es", antwortete Elphaba und vergaß völlig, dass sie eigentlich sauer auf Galinda sein sollte, doch es fiel ihr sofort wieder ein: „Und?", fragte sie schnippisch und verschränkte abschätzend die Arme vor der Brust. „Warten Schenschen und Fanny draußen auf dich?"

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen alleine das Schneefest feiern." Galinda klang nicht gerade, als würde es ihr Leid tun, ihnen das gesagt zu haben, aber Elphaba glaubte auch nicht, dass sie log – das merkte man bei ihr nämlich immer relativ schnell.

„Und was haben sie gesagt?", hakte Elphaba nach. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich eindeutig aufgehellt. Galinda hatte ihre dämlichen Freundinnen für Elphaba abgeschossen?

„Dass sie, wenn ich jetzt gehe, sicher nicht auf mich warten werden und ich mich heute nicht mehr bei ihnen sehen lassen muss." Galinda zuckte die Schultern. Ja, das sah diesen eingebildeten Schnepfen ganz ähnlich! Plötzlich legte Galinda den Kopf schief und starrte zum Fenster.

„Was ist los?" Elphaba drehte sich überrascht in die Richtung ihres Blickes.

„Es hat aufgehört zu schneien." Galinda lief zum Fenster, riss es auf und lehnte sich so weit hinaus, wie es ging. Sie streckte sogar ein Bein waagerecht nach hinten aus, um weiter zu kommen... Tatsächlich. So weit man sah nur die Schwärze der hereinbrechenden Nacht – kein weißer Schnee mehr. Unten auf den Straßen zogen sich die Leute murrend und enttäuscht wieder zurück in die Häuser und ins Internat. Türen wurden geschlossen und Lichter gingen in den Fenstern an.

Galinda hüpfte schwungvoll wieder auf den Boden, schnappte sich Elphaba am Arm und rauschte schon wieder Richtung Tür.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Elphaba, als sie auch schon von ihrem abgetragenen Mantel begraben wurde, den Galinda ihr übergeworfen hatte.

„Na, Schneefest feiern!", rief Galinda glücklich und war auch schon die Tür hinaus gerauscht. „Komm schon!"

„Aber die Leute sind doch schon alle wieder drin...", wandte Elphaba ein, folgte ihr zögerlich aber trotzdem auf den Gang und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich.

„Na und?" Fröhlich drehte sich die kleine Eisprinzessin, die nun kein Eis mehr hatte, immer wieder im Kreis, während sie sich langsam dem Treppenhaus näherten, das nach unten auf die Straße führte.

„Ein Schneefest ohne Schnee? Und ohne Schneeflockenfangen?", seufzte Elphaba etwas wehmütig und schob sich hinter ihrer Freundin ins Freie. Die beißend kalte Luft begrüßte sie, aber von dem gefallenen Schnee war nicht das geringste bisschen liegen geblieben – dafür war es einfach noch zu warm. „Was ist das denn für ein Schneefest?"

Galinda lachte. „Lieber ohne Schnee, als ohne Elphie."


End file.
